


Over Nets, Under the ...

by TripCreates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mistletoe, Post-Time Skip, Under the Mistletoe HQ Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Kuroo convinces a reluctant Kenma to host a Christmas party at his house for everyone. The reason he agreed? Kuroo made sure Hinata would be there.Kenma couldn't say "no" to that.*Written for the Under the Mistletoe - A HQ!! Winter Holidays Zine
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Over Nets, Under the ...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late posting this fic, but here's a little Christmas in July kenhina fluff!! This takes place within the current manga timeline but does not contain major spoilers. 
> 
> It was a wonderful opportunity to participate in the [Under the Mistletoe Zine](https://twitter.com/utm_hqzine) and I'm so glad I was able to write kenhina for the project. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and it can bring a little happiness to your day.

Kenma entered his kitchen, enjoying the momentary quietness of it. The party was in full swing now that everyone had arrived. His usually empty house was filled with a mixture of volleyball players, current and former ones, food, and noise. Lots of noise. 

And it was all Kuroo’s fault. He didn’t know how his best friend still managed to drag him into these kinds of situations. 

_“Oh, come on Kenma, it’ll be fun! Your place is the only one big enough to host a Christmas party,” Kuroo said over the phone two weeks prior. “Besides, I already mentioned it to the guys and Hinata was really excited about it.”_

Now Kenma couldn’t say “no” and Kuroo was well aware of that fact. 

Kenma closed the fridge door and saw Kuroo leaning against the counter next to it.

“So, when are you going to make your move? He’s been back for a while now from his training in Brazil. Now is a great time!”

Kenma didn’t reply as he opened the bottle and took a sip. “You’re still on about that.”

“You’ve liked him for years and I’m fairly certain he feels the same about you.”

“Wouldn’t it be bad for us to date since I’m his sponsor?” Kenma countered. 

Kuroo shrugged. “Only if anyone finds out.”

Kenma gave him an unimpressed look. “Like it’s that simple.” 

“Just try, Kenma.” 

Before he could argue, a loud noise was heard from the other room, accompanied by Bokuto’s equally loud voice. 

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. “Go take care of your boyfriend before he breaks something in _my_ house while I handle my own situation.”

“Got it.” Kuroo nodded before dashing out of the kitchen. 

With a sigh, Kenma leaned against the counter Kuroo was just at. Could he really do this?

“Oh, Kenma! There you are!” came Hinata's voice, cutting through his thoughts. 

He looked up to see Hinata at the kitchen entrance. “Yes?”

“I’ve been looking for you!” Hinata said as he crossed the kitchen. “Come on! You have to see what Bokuto-san is doing.”

Kenma didn’t stop him as Hinata grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. He felt his heart in his throat as he followed behind Hinata, not pulling his hand away.

  
  


As the party dwindled down, Kenma felt more relief with each guest that left. Eventually, only Kuroo, Bokuto, and Hinata remained to help clean up. Kenma could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him as Hinata helped clear off the table. 

“I think we’re going to head home now, Kenma,” Kuroo called out. 

“What, we’re leaving now?” Bokuto asked. “But I wanted to -”

Kuroo nudged Bokuto with his elbow to silence him. “It’s getting late. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, Kenma.” 

Kenma glared at him, not liking the smirk or wink he gave him. Something was going on, Kenma could feel it. He scanned the room and eventually looked up to the ceiling to see mistletoe hanging there. 

When did that get up there?

Hinata seemed none the wiser to the exchange as he said his goodbyes to the couple. 

“It was great seeing everyone again,” said Hinata, moving in closer. “I didn’t realize how much I missed ‘em all while I was away until being back.”

Kenma nodded, hyper-aware of how close Hinata was to him. Should he kiss him? Would the other man like that? Did Hinata even like him like that, or was it just Kenma’s wishful thinking that got in the way of reality? Maybe Kuro was wrong. 

“I’m glad I had this party then so you could see them,” he said. 

Hinata glanced up at him and smiled. “I’m glad to see you as well. Do you know why?”

Kenma shook his head and waited with bated breath for the answer.

The answer came with a quick peck on the cheek. Kenma looked at Hinata, shocked. Did he just -

“You only did because of the mistletoe, right?” Kenma reasoned. 

“What? There’s mistletoe?” Hinata looked up and saw it hanging above them. He looked back at Kenma. “I didn’t know that was there! I did it because I like you.”

“Oh.” Kenma studied his expression and knew he was being truthful. “I like you, too, Shouyou.”

Kenma didn’t expect it to happen like this, but it was out in the open now. 

“So, what are you doing for New Years?” Hinata asked, his cheeks still pink from the kiss. He looked adorable.

“A shrine visit, probably with Kuro. What about you?” he answered, turning away to grab the empty fried chicken buckets. His heartfelt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“Well, I was wondering if we could visit one together?”

Kenma looked back at him. “I would like that. It would be a good way to start off the new year,” he said, smiling.

He never expected his Christmas to turn out this way, but Kenma was thankful for it.

“Shouyou?” Kenma waited until he was looking back at him before leaning in to give a proper first kiss. It wasn’t much, both clearly inexperienced in this area, but it still felt incredible.

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

  
  


Snowflakes drifted through the air as Kuroo and Bokuto walked down the sidewalk to the train. 

“Did you put up that mistletoe?” Kuroo asked, giving a sideways glance to his boyfriend. 

“Hm? Oh yeah! I thought it would be fun. You don’t think Kenma will get mad about it?”

Kuroo smirked. “No. It may be the thing that finally gets something going between those two.”

“Who?”

“You know, Kenma and Hinata.”

Bokuto came to an abrupt stop, mouth agape. Kuroo stopped a step ahead of him and glanced back confused.

“Wait, they like each other!?”

With a sigh, Kuroo said, “I thought that’s why you did that, to help get them together? Why did you do it then?”

“I thought it would to some funny moments,” Bokuto said as he shrugged.

Kuroo shook his head and started walking again, leaving the other to catch up with him. 

“So, they like each other?”

“Come on, if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the train.”

Once seated, Kuroo received a text message. He pulled out his phone and said, “It’s from Kenma.”

 **[Kenma]:** Thank you for tonight. Shouyou will also join us on New Years.

Bokuto looked over at the phone screen and smiled as he read along. “So, I did good?”

“Yeah, you did,” Kuroo said, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders, and pressed his lips to his temple. 

It was a good Christmas all around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you enjoyed it, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @tripcreates


End file.
